Las Hermanas Britney
by Liilapops
Summary: La vida de Nicole y Nadine cambia significativamente, cuando Martinne llega a su vida. Entonces, deciden intentar hacérsela imposible. Pero era una tarea bastante complicada.


**Capítulo 1: Nicole (Modificado)**

14 de marzo de 1991

-Nikki, mi amor... no hagas eso, te vas a caer.

-Pero, mamá...

Un niño de aproximadamente tres años, castaño de ojos verdes, miraba la escena junto a un hombre muy parecido a él.

-Nikki... mañana es tu cumpleaños. Sabés que lo vamos a festejar con la familia.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir a un colegio! ¿Porqué _él_ puede y yo no?

-Porque tu hermano ya tiene tres años. Por estas épocas, la edad oficial para empezar a ir al colegio son los dos años. En septiembre podrás ir.

-¡Yo quiero ir ahora!

-No-tienes-edad-suficiente-,-Nicole.

-¡Quiero ir!

4 de septiembre de 1995

-Hola enana -fue el saludo de su hermano.

Era lunes. Ella empezaba primer año. El segundo.

-Hola.

-Me tengo que ir... ya sé que mamá dijo que me quedara contigo, pero ahí está Oli, y me está llamando.

-No importa.

Sebastien se alejó, y Nicole se quedó sola. La pequeña niña rubia suspiró. Su hermano, como siempre, la dejaba sola. Decidió ir a sentarse a un banquito, que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella. Desde ahí miró a su hermano, que se había ido con su mejor amigo y con dos niñas que parecían familiares de él. Abrió su mochilita, para ver el cuaderno que le había insistido a su madre para que le comprara, con hadas y todas esas cosas que a ella le encantaban. Adentro, la hermosa letra (según ella) de su madre había puesto de qué era el cuaderno, y de quién. Aparte del cuaderno, que era de Barbie, también tenía una cartuchera, con un lápiz, una lapicera y lápices de colores. Más que mochila para la escuela, era un sin fin de Barbies. Todo de Barbie.

-¡Primer año! -dijo la directora.

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron hacia la directora del colegio. Ahí les explicaron lo que tenían para hacer y cada uno se fue a su clase.

11 de septiembre de 1995

Había pasado una semana, y el sueño de Nikki se había convertido en pesadilla. Aun no tenía amigos, pero por primera vez en su vida (al menos para ella), su hermano tenía razón. Su carácter, muy vanidoso, no le permitía tener amigos, al menos como ella quería. El sábado, en medio de varios llantitos, le había contado a su madre lo que le pasaba, y Silvanne, con una cara que no presagiaba nada bueno, le había dicho que cambiara. Ese lunes, Nicole iba con otras expectativas. Se sentó en su banco de siempre y se puso a escribir, como le había dicho la maestra. Siempre se había sentado sola, pero ese día alguien fue a su lado.

-Hola- dijo una persona, parecida a Nikki.

26 de agosto de 1996

Ya habían terminado primer año. Iban a entrar en segundo pocas semanas después. Pero ese día para ella era especial. Era el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, Nadine. Se habían conocido el primer día de la segunda semana de clase, cuando Nachiu (como la llamaba Nicole) se había acercado a hablarle.

Las dos eran muy parecidas entre sí. Rubias, ojos azules, carismáticas y caritas angelicales que a su clase no les gustaba nada.

7 de septiembre de 1998

-¡!

Las mejores amigas del mundo (como se llamaban ellas) se abrazaron. Finalmente había empezado cuarto año. El mejor año, como decía Nadine. Pero no. Había gente nueva. Eran tres, y muy parecidas.

10 de septiembre de 2001

-Bienvenidos. Realmente le damos la bienvenida a una nueva etapa de su vida.

-Qué HP -dijo Nicole.

Nadine soltó la carcajada. Estaban en el otro edificio del colegio, el edificio de secundaria. Empezaban una nueva vida, una nueva vida en el estudio.

6 de julio de 2002

Terminé de leer mis recuerdos más imborrables. Había cambiado demasiado con el paso del tiempo. Apagué el equipo de música y me senté en la cama. No me sentía bien. Mis padres se habían divorciado, y mi madre se había vuelto a casar, con un hombre llamado George... que tenía una hija llamada Martinne, de doce años. Pero creo que es mejor que me presente yo ahora. Me llamo Nicole Lantier, tengo trece años y vivo con mi madre y mi hermano mayor. Mi mejor amiga es Nadine Villeneuve, la única persona en el mundo con quien nos podemos contar cosas. Todo el mundo en nuestro colegio nos tiene... como llamarlo... "miedo". Hicimos muchas travesuras en nuestro primer año y nunca se dieron cuenta que fuimos nosotras.

En fin. Mañana mi madre y George nos van a hablar de un tema muy importante: Martinne. Ella tiene que venir acá algunos fines de semana, como trato que tuvieron George y la madre de ella. La semana que viene, el sábado 13, va a venir... pero hay un problema. No hay espacio para que una persona se pueda quedar a dormir. Veremos.

* * * * *

**Al fin lo terminé. Me quedó medio corto, pero es como una introducción a la historia. La introducción de Nicole.**


End file.
